pairs and pairs one shots and stories
by LoverOfArts
Summary: naruto and naruko kushina and naruto naruko and kushina minata and naruko naruko and mikoto naruko and hinata hinata and naruto sasuke and naruto sakura and naruto student teacher , so on and stuff


The uzumaki had a family tradition in their family every Monday and Sunday they would set down and enjoy a family meal and talk about their day but this wasn't a normal family meal Narkuto the youngest of the family age of 16 her brother 17 they were seven months apart Narkuto tool a set beside Naruto and smiled at her bother their mother placed ramen and tea into their cups and chicken Naruto started to drool at the sign of the ramen "Thanks mom you're the best cook ever BEILEVE IT" Naruto gave their mother a thumbs up and smiled Narkuto smiled she finished her meal while her parents had an adult conversation she placed her plate on top of the others one "Me and your father are going to get desert" Kushina said walking into the kitchen with Minato at her side. Narkuto crossed her lags and fixed her skirt she placed her head on the table that's when she felt something on her knee the thing started to

Rub and massage her knee and found it's way to her thighs she inhaled and looked up she saw her big bother's hand "N..naruto what a…are you doing" he smiled then place a finger on his lips telling her to be quiet "hush Narkuto keep your voice down" Narkuto stared at her bother she loved her nii-san but what was he doing he couldn't do this it's was wrong. His hand wondering up her skirt and towards her flower he started to rub it. Narkuto couldn't help but bite her lip to hold in a moan she felt something wet inside her panties Narkuto blushed a deep shade her bother looked at her and smirked he slide into her red panties making her turn red "Naruto please s..stop" she whispered which made Naruto smirk more he pulled out his fingers with her juices covered all over his fingers he licked them clean

Their parents walked back in with cookies on a tray and 4 glasses of milk "Here you go nice and warm" Minato said rubbing Narkuto red hair making some stand up Narkuto gave a fake smile "Yeah their warm alright" Naruto said taking a bite of a cookie he sneaked a glance a his sister and smiled she looked away and started to drink her milk "Well am full am going finish my homework" Narkuto excused her self and started towards her bedroom to clean her head she opened her bedroom and fell onto her bed she closed her eyes she didn't want to admit but she kind of liked it when her brother touched her like that no this is wrong she shouldn't be thinking this way it's wrong what's wrong her I nice shower would help she walked into the shower she stepped into the bathroom shower and cut on the water and started to strip down she hoped into the shower she relaxed as the warm water hit her flesh she felt at peace

She felt something wrap it's arms around her "Narkuto-chan stay quiet" she turned her head to find her brother in the shower naked holding onto her waist "Nii-san what are you doing in here" she tried to get out of his arms but he was to strong she soon gave up "What if mom and dad walk in here" Naruto smiled "They got a phone call from work they won't be back till late tomorrow" Naruto started to kiss down his sister neck "Nii-san please this is wrong" Naruto pushed her sister to the opposite side of the shower making her D sized boobs move making Naruto harder and harder he smiled and started to pump his self with his hand Narkuto blushed at her brothers size it was huge it made her mouth water she just wanted to feel him inside if her. Naruto looked at his sister and smiled he cupped her face and kissed her lips his tougue tranced her bottom lip she opened her mouth and let him in his hands wonder around her body he started to play with her D sized boobs her nipples harden Naruto placed her on the shower floor he left her mouth and attacked her boobs he started to suck on one and rub the other one making her moan in plessure "Nar..urto more please" she intilged her fingers into his blonde hair

"I thought you said you didn't want this Narkuto-chan" she blushed a deep red "Naruto just fuck me already please" Naruto smiled and set narkuto legs on his shoulders his hot tongue wondered it's way into Narkuto flower she moaned into plessure "Oh naruto YES OH MY GOD YES" Naruto smiled he stop making his sister frown in disappiontement "damn you" she mumbled Naruto smiled and placed a small kiss into her lips he climbed ontop of her "You ready Narukto-Chan" she nodded Naruto pounding into her slamming into her walls she cried in pain and tears started to find it's way out of her eyes a few minutes passed she was adjusting to his sizes she nodded her head sinigaling for him to go Naruto slammed into her walls pounding into her again and again "DAMN SIS YOUR SO TIGHT" Narukto wrapped her legs around his waist "Oh God Naruto There Right There Please Oh God" Naruto found his sister g-spot a few more thurst and the both soon reached their clixmes Naruto stood up while his sister feel asleep he cut of the shower and picked her up and plaeced her in her bed Naruto walked into his room and silped on some boxers and laided on his bed he kept think about his sister huge boobs and her tight ass and great body


End file.
